Core Narrative 2
Rise of Darkness: Civil War Age by Luis Perez Villegas Synopsis: We see a girl locked in a room, she’s by herself, she has a lot of papers all over the walls, it’s a plan to assassin the Democrat leader, as she is analyzing the design of a bomb she made, she starts assembling it, we see the progress day by day and after one week and a half she finishes. She seems happy with the final design and she starts planning where to put it and in what time to detonate it, the day of the decision, it turns out she’s not going to be the one killing the leader, it’s her friend… Elsa. Lucie goes back to her room and starts destroying all the papers, all her work for nothing but then she thinks in killing two birds with one stone, the leader and Elsa, she stays awake all night planning how to do it. The time has come, she goes to the place of the meeting and blows the room, she stays to see the aftermath and watches with happiness how people run and scream in panic, she goes back to the base and claims the credit for all the chaos, the leader of the secret group praises her plan and he thanks her for initiating the fracture in the society. As a gift, he allows her to command the troops to start the domination of some territories, she accepts and then she comes with the idea of trying to fool the Centrists to join them, help them take some ground and after that, betray those who seem weak, those who doesn’t have potential for the new order. The march start, Lucie hears that a big group of Centrists is moving to Texas so she moves to them, they arrive and try to negotiate but as Lucie is talking, Elsa recognizes her but Lucie doesn’t, they start to talk but Lucie gets desperate and starts fighting Elsa, as they’re fighting Lucie orders to kill all the people in the city, the army brings up the tanks and starts shooting the people, Centrists resist, they use their guns and some grenades to fire back as the fight gets bigger, in space two meteors that move towards each other clash on top of North America creating a wave that acts like an EMP, everyone turns their head up and they see a big ball of light with a big explosion, as they’re looking up a big wave hits Earth and kills all the energy around the globe, in Texas the war stops because the EMP knocks some of the people and some people start feeling something different in their body, Elsa and Lucie wake up and they both look confused, Elsa is prepared to fight Lucie but she recovers her mind, they forgive each other and then with their new abilities, they decide to bring the shadow government down, killing the leaders one by one as revenge for what they did to them. Mr. & Mrs. Smith style Action Film with two women in a divided nation. Genre: Action Characters Protagonist Lucie, 26-year-old girl who’s an expert in explosives, she tends to be a little cocky, if she’s not working with Elsa, she prefers to work by herself, she wants to be number one and will do anything to be in that spot. Antagonist Centrists, a group of people who are looking for shelter and be far from the war, they will resist on joining the new secret government Supporting Characters Secret Group Leader: A man that wants to start a new order, he wants to create a fracture in society so that his plan can be active. Locations Montana will be the place where the underground base of the secret government will be located, in here new recruits will be trained to be assassins. Atlanta will be the place where the society will fracture, in here we will see the assassination of the Democrat Leader. Texas will be the war zone and one of the places where we’ll see the meteor clash. Demographics Target Market Men and Women, 18 to 28 years old. Medium And Why: Film, because It’s a story of how a shadow government tries to bring down the existing system with one recruit so I think this story would fit in a 2 hour feature film, it has a proper beginning, middle and ending, this will also attract audiences to watch the series or they might come from watching it to continue the journey of one of the characters that was introduced before but in another format. See Also Core Narratives Ancillary Naratives Core Narrative 3